Reality is Breaking the Seal - EXTENDED VERSION!
by Psychopathic Shortest Fuchsia
Summary: I extended it...it's better now! Read on my friends and enjoy!


Reality is Breaking the Seal  
  
  
  
The boy looked down at his paper, which was covered with scribbles of an unknown person, and sighed. The only thing he could think about was him and the cold, cruel voice of Mrs. Bitters did not reach his unseen ears.  
"Doomed…"  
His head turned slightly as he unwillingly gazed upon the face he dare not say. A boy caught his eye and he quickly turned away, like nothing was happening.  
But something was.  
His feelings were changing, blooming into something he couldn't understand and he hated himself because of it. Why him, of all people? Why must he be the one?  
His insides curled and turned as he thought about the one. The one that brought joy to his life, the one that made him laugh, the one that he now loved. But why now, why him? Couldn't someone else have the heart wrenching feelings instead of him? Thousands of questions zoomed through his head; most of them were, why?  
The boy that sat at the top row, in the corner of the room, sighed and stared at the clock. Pain flowed through his body from these confusing feelings. What to do now, was his most often asked question inside his brain. What? Should he tell that special person his feelings and be crushed to bits? The one he loved would never love him in return, for hate for him flowed through his love's body. (My most confusing sentence makes ya think!)  
That settles it. He would hide his feelings until the very end, which he felt near; because his heart couldn't take this pain, couldn't stand this agony which humans call love. Love. Why did it boil his radioactive rubber pants blood so? His veins burned from the sensation…then ran cold…Another thought flashed in his mind and fear swept through his body.   
What if his love knew of the feelings that flowed through him like a river?  
Fear. Pain. Agony. Love. Joy. Emotion.  
Sweat began to slowly pour down his face as he felt the burning cold eyes of his love beat upon him, glaring with hate. Tears almost crept into his eyes, but, no! He couldn't let this happen to him! He couldn't let his feelings cover his body and wrap around him tightly like a blanket…no. He MUST overcome this and he must…what? Should he hide the feelings that made him cry himself to sleep, or should he tell the world? That's it. He has decided. He shall reveal his true feelings deep down inside his chest that screamed and burned, trying to get out.   
A crumbled note softly slammed against his booted foot. (?) Picking it up his red eyes glanced upon the face of a freak. A Human. Was the note from him? Hope brightened his heart. It read : What the hell is your problem? Is it some kind of alien sickness? - Dib  
He sighed and wrote the words : Leave me alone, pitiful Earthanoid. – Zim and threw it across the floor to the freak…and he sighed a long heartbroken sigh. Why must this be? Why couldn't he tell him?   
RIIIIINNNNGGGG  
The bell's sound rang through the room and the halls, announcing it was time to soak up some sun and breathe some oxygen. Recess was something the two secret lovers did not want to come so quickly. Getting up out of his desk, he tried to act like a normal worm baby when he bumped into that someone.  
"Hey, watch where you're going!"  
"Sorry…" He mumbled, but no one heard his silent tone.  
Outside, the sun was hot and the air was cool, yet still. No wind blew and the sun's heat beat down upon the children's heads and backs. He looked up at the light clouds, and gazing upon their white roundness, he saw no clouds. Instead, the clouds formed into him and the now quite boy turned away. Now his eyes looked upon him, and he couldn't stop the stare that crept into his eyes.  
Walking along side a girl with violet hair, he noticed the staring child and barked, "What are you staring at, Zim? Do you have x-ray vision and you're scanning me for any possible organs to steal?!"  
The cold words hit his ears and Zim was harshly brought back to reality. "No Dib, I was looking at something else…" He quickly stammered and then ran off, his eyes about to break the seal and cry.  
"What's up with him?" The violet haired girl asked in a monotone.  
"I don't know…maybe some alien sickness or something. You know, because he IS an alien!" Dib replied as his glasses' reflected the bright light of the sun.  
"Shut up."  
  
What do you think? I extended it!  
  
  
  
Ok, I hate the idea of ALL INVADER ZIM RELATIONSHIPS! If you want to know WHY I wrote this, by all means, please e-mail me! =^.^= 


End file.
